


Couple Jewelry

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Gift Giving, Hawaii, Implied Relationships, M/M, Present Tense, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s like this,” Jun says proudly, holding the new necklace he’s currently wearing between his thumb and index finger. “Like this but a bracelet version.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Hawaii. All these glorious behind-the-scenes peeks that give us such warm and fuzzy feelings about Arashi. And then I go and spoil it all by writing something stupid like some porn-o. But nothing too graphic. I actually exercised restraint. Anyhow, mentions of Sho’s Hawaii Abunai Yakai as well as the Shiyagare Hawaii episodes. Special Guest Star - Jun’s Four Thousand Dolla Necklace.

He walks with Kawamoto to the elevator, the rest of the Abunai Yakai crew having headed out a few minutes earlier. “It’s been good to catch up,” he says. “I’m sorry if the eggs were shitty.”

Kawamoto lets out a low chuckle, pressing the down button. “I’m sure it’ll all make for some riveting television.”

Sho’s already envisioning the field day Ariyoshi-san’s going to have when he gets his eyes on the footage. Two men in a hotel room eating eggs and Spam. “Where you staying?”

“Ah, further down in Waikiki. No ocean view for me, but TBS-san’s covering my stay, so I can’t complain,” Kawamoto says, grinning. “How much longer you in town for?”

“Music Station at the end of the week and that’s it,” he says.

The elevator doors open, and Kawamoto smiles without hesitation. He’d managed to drink more than Sho had. “Well, try and have some fun while you’re here, huh?”

He gives a little wave goodbye, and the elevator whisks Kawamoto away. It’s after 2:00, and where Sho had somehow been super tired earlier, the evening’s filming has him wide awake. He lets himself back into the room with his keycard, and he fires off a quick message to his manager that Abunai Yakai’s done. Unsurprisingly, he gets a message back in record time that says “Go to bed then!”

Sho grins, tossing the phone back on the bed. He runs his hand through his hair, sighing. Dirty dishes in the sink, plates and glasses on the table. The mess can wait, Sho decides, reminding himself that this is kind of sort of a vacation and work wrapped into one. He wants to get back to the vacation part. He finds himself picking up the half-full bottle of Black Label he and Kawamo-chan haven’t finished, carrying it along as he heads back out of the room and down the hall to knock on Satoshi-kun’s door.

He’s not surprised when Jun is the one to answer. “Is he dead?” Sho asks, chuckling.

Jun’s in the same jolly spirits he’d been in when he and Ohno had come crashing in for a visit earlier when he’d been filming. He’s all smiles, dominating the doorway with the way he’s leaning, checking Sho out with no apparent shame. “No,” Jun says, eyes merry behind his glasses. “No, he’s not dead. Been crying though.”

“Again?” Sho asks in surprise, and Jun finally steps aside to let him in. Where Sho’s got suitcases and souvenir bags and clothes strewn every which way around his suite, their leader has two duffel bags shoved in the corner, hardly touched. They’ve been shuffled from hotel to hotel since they arrived, and Ohno’s never been the type to settle into a hotel room with any sort of permanence. Their Hawaii hotel musical chairs has kept his behavior consistent.

The veranda door’s propped open, and Ohno Satoshi is sitting on the balcony staring out at the night. How majestic. Sho kind of wishes he’d brought his video camera instead of the whiskey. “Hey,” Sho says. “Hey there.”

He can hear Jun’s shuffling steps behind him before he’s being shoved out into the warm night, nearly colliding with Satoshi-kun’s sandal-wearing feet. Their leader looks up at him, almost in a daze, and his arms open wide. Fresh tears threaten to spill from his eyes at Sho’s arrival. “Sho-kun, I love you!”

“I love you, too,” he replies, trying not to laugh. He’s surprised Ohno is still awake. He’s surprised Ohno even has tears left to spare. 

Jun snatches the liquor bottle from his hand. “Whatcha got here? Oh, Johnnie Walker.”

“Sure, you can have it,” Sho snits, not in the mood to inform Jun that his liquor purchase was with his own money and not from TBS.

“All done filming?” Jun asks, sliding into the veranda chair opposite Ohno’s and twisting the cap off the whiskey bottle. 

“All done filming.”

Ohno pats his lap, and Sho obediently has a seat right there on top of him. He’s not usually so touchy feely, but he’s allowing more than his usual on account of it being Hawaii and thus special circumstances. He feels Ohno’s warm hands wrap around his middle. “Sho-kun, you’re a superstar. Arashi is amazing, truly amazing.”

Jun’s laughing into the bottle, a light breeze fluttering through his messy hair. “What about me? I’ve been here for an hour now to make sure you don’t fall off this veranda and splatter on the pavement.”

“You’re a superstar too and a good babysitter,” Ohno decides firmly, his head poking out from behind Sho to look at Jun. “Hey, give some of that to me.”

Jun shakes his head. “You’re done for now.”

“Not my boss,” Ohno complains, but there’s love in his tone. He settles back, still holding onto Sho firmly. Sho doesn’t quite feel like a thirty-two year old man in that moment, sitting on another man’s lap, but it’s been a strange week all around. The concerts, the filming, the celebratory air that’s lifted them all into this strange ongoing joyful mood. Even with filming, even with work, it doesn’t feel like a hardship. Hawaiian magic, that’s a phrase Aiba’s been batting around the last few days.

They sit there for a while, the three of them, entering a happy sort of silence. Have they ever had something like this before? So many days, so many nights where they can all be together when the cameras finally go away? “Don’t you get sick of them sometimes?” he’s had friends ask, and Sho knows that he’s said yes a few times here and there, but this…this is different. Hawaiian magic.

“Should put him to bed,” Jun says, finally interrupting a while later. He’s got the Black Label bottle at his feet and his eyes are closed.

Behind him, Sho can hear the faint sounds of Ohno drifting off toward sleep anyhow. It seems Sho is the only one who can’t sleep just yet. “Alright,” he murmurs, detangling himself from Ohno’s grip and getting to his feet. Sometimes Ohno can be a grouchy person this late, especially when he’s been drinking, but he allows himself to be pulled up without complaint, his fingers tickling along the side of Sho’s neck as he lets himself be dragged back into the hotel room.

“Hawaii’s the best,” he mumbles once Sho’s got him into the bed, pulling the sheet over him. When he turns, Jun’s setting the alcohol bottle down on the TV stand, shutting and locking the sliding door.

“Should have put him on the couch,” Jun says, his voice blunt in a way he just knows annoys Sho.

“Then you should have done it. Babysitter,” Sho grumbles, turning out the light next to Ohno’s bed.

Jun’s fiddling with Ohno’s thermostat, setting the air conditioning control before heading to the door. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

Sho can’t help feeling intrigued, though he supposes he’s more giddy than anything. Even with crappy eggs and Spam and Scotch churning in his gut, Sho’s eager for just a little more time in Jun’s company. Having successfully kept their intoxicated leader from plummeting to his death, they leave his room and head out into the hall. Jun’s two doors down past Nino, and the surprising silence coming from that door reveals that Nino’s actually turned in for the night instead of foregoing sleep for his games.

Jun drops his keycard, and somehow this is a hilarious thing. Sho stands by, swallowing a laugh of his own as a quietly giggling Jun bends over with little of his usual grace, fingers fumbling in the ugly fuzzy hotel carpeting to try and pick it back up. Sho would offer to help, but it’s a little too much fun to watch a drunk Jun laugh at his own inability to function. It takes a few brushes of fingers across carpet but Jun manages to grab it again, sliding it decisively into the slot.

“ _Come in, come in, come in_ ,” Jun says in English, holding his arm out in a grand gesture. Sho heads on in, eyes nearly bulging from his head at the sheer number of shopping bags Jun has lined up near his luggage. They’re taking up most of the space around the TV.

Matsumoto Jun on this night is a completely different man from only nights earlier, when everything was Ko Olina and timing and striving for perfection. With Friday and Saturday behind them, the heat and the pouring rain, Jun’s been able to settle down and enjoy himself. Apparently by spending a lot of money. “The hell did you buy?” Sho asks, making his way over to Jun’s shopping mall’s worth of bags. “This all for Shiyagare?”

“Yep!” Jun says cheerfully. “But yours isn’t in those bags. Got some clothes and stuff, some great stuff, though.”

Sho turns, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Jun rolls his eyes as though Sho’s completely dense. “Your present. I got you a present.”

He feels himself blushing, walking over to check out the smaller bags Jun has lined up on the bed. He’s been using the small stationery pad and pen from the hotel and has each of the small bags labeled. There’s a “Toma” and a “Shun” and a “Mao-chan” and multiple bags labeled “NAKAMURA!!!” in big bold letters. Jun makes a big show of pulling a small bag out from behind another one for Toma.

Sho scrutinizes the bags, can’t seem to find any labeled for Nino, Aiba, or Ohno. Jun’s holding the bag out expectantly, full of drunken confidence. “For you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Sho says, a little bit embarrassed and a little bit thrilled. He digs inside to find something wrapped in tissue, picks at a piece of tape to reveal a bracelet made of tiny shells, interrupted here and there with blue stones.

“It’s like this,” Jun says proudly, holding the new necklace he’s currently wearing between his thumb and index finger. “Like this but a bracelet version.”

Sho’s eyes widen. This is a rather extravagant gift, if the gemstones are as real as they look, and he holds the bracelet up in the dim light. “Matsujun…”

“What, I can’t buy you something?” There’s the slightest hesitation, Jun’s bravado draining away. “You don’t like it?”

He looks up, blushing. “I like it, I do, I just…” He gestures back at the bed, at the bags for the people so near and dear to him. “Did you already give Nino and Aiba-kun and…”

Jun yanks the bag and tissue away, sliding the bracelet from Sho’s grasp. “Let’s see how it fits you.”

Sho’s having a hard time focusing, especially now that Jun’s in his space, roughly shoving the sleeve of Sho’s cardigan up. Despite the drinks he’s had, Jun manages to undo the catch on the bracelet on the first try, and Sho obediently holds up his wrist so Jun can put the thing on him. Once it’s on, it’s not over. Jun’s got one hand on his forearm while the fingers of his other hand brush across the little shells and gems. It’s a pleasurable sort of tickle that sets Sho’s heart racing.

“You don’t think I should buy you things. Or you don’t think I should buy things that are only for you,” Jun mumbles. “You don’t want proof.”

He shuts his eyes. Jun’s not letting him go, his fingers still sliding along his skin, turning his wrist over to admire the way the bracelet, the gift, looks on him. With schedules as they are, they’ve been off more than on this year, this thing they have together when the timing’s in their favor.

“Well that’s too bad,” Jun teases, letting go of his wrist. Sho lets his arm drop back to his side, manages not to pull away when Jun comes closer, putting his arms around Sho’s neck. “Because I like how my gifts look on you.” Sho can feel the watch on Jun’s wrist tap against the back of his neck. “And I _know_ you like how your gifts look on me.”

Sho grins, caught in his own hypocrisy. “Thank you,” he says, finally emerging from rudeness. “Let’s wear our couple jewelry with those brown t-shirts someday, shall we?”

Jun’s relieved laughter is warm and gentle for a few moments before he changes gears and presses a kiss to the side of Sho’s face. “Wanna stay?”

Sho pulls back, hesitant. “My phone’s in my room…”

“Then go get it.”

But Sho worries that they’ll both have changed their minds by the time he goes and comes back, and he can see the same understanding in Jun’s face. It’s a huge risk to undertake, with the other members just a door or two away. With managers and staff scattered throughout the hotel. It’s half past three, and they’re closer to dawn already.

Then again, when will they get another chance? Hawaiian magic, he thinks with a wry smile. He leans forward to gently slide Jun’s glasses from his face. He sets them down on the bedside table and then without his usual hesitation traces along the necklace Jun’s wearing. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you? There’s not a dozen of these matching bracelets in those gift bags for your friends, right?”

Jun’s arms are already around him, hands slipping easily under his cardigan, under his t-shirt to touch him. “Oh no,” he says teasingly, kissing along his jaw. “Their bracelets cost a lot more than yours.”

There’s a method to the way Jun’s got his gift bags lined up on the bed, but the room has a couch too. Jun loses the shirt and the watch but keeps the necklace on, correctly anticipating the way it’ll skim and tickle along Sho’s stomach, Sho’s thighs when he’s got him on his back and at his mercy. Sho fights back weakly, ensuring that when he’s got his fingers grasping Jun’s unruly hair, it’s the hand with the bracelet on, the tiny shells teasing along the back of his neck. 

The clock’s easy to forget when Jun’s expert mouth leaves him seeing stars. Sho barely registers Jun leaving him there to dig through his suitcase, not until he comes back and wants more. “Sho-kun,” Jun’s voice is coaxing him out of his happy stupor. “Come on.”

“Alright,” he agrees, only because it’s been a while, and Jun’s impatient demands have him feeling truly wanted, desired. It feels good to just give in to him. “Alright.”

Jun manages to get him to move. This makes two laps he’s sat on tonight, but there’s a much different feeling this time around. Instead of the night breeze on the veranda, they’re shut up in the room with the air conditioner’s hum and a sleeping Nino in the next room. Jun always seems to like it this way, Sho’s weight balanced on his thighs, making Sho put in a little more effort than just lying on his back for it. It’s not the best for Sho’s knees, only days after the concert, but Jun knows that too, of course. The recklessness of it all, their mutually poor decision-making, has Sho crudely begging for more, for more, shakily whispering his demands in Jun’s ear, knowing Jun’s taking great pains to stay quiet.

“Fuck you,” Jun’s shuddering now, and Sho almost laughs. Jun’s retaliating, escalating until that damn necklace is jostling every time they move and Sho has to cling to Jun’s shoulders, to the back of the couch. It’s been a while, a long while, since it’s been this good. And it’ll be a while, he knows, before he’ll have it again.

Reality returns sooner than Sho would like, and he tugs his clothes back on. It’ll be a struggle come morning, smiling his innocuous idol smile for the cameras while his own mental camera replays Jun’s needy moans for him on a loop. “You going to be okay getting home?” Jun teases, keeping him at the door a few moments longer than he ought to.

He pulls his keycard from his pocket, waving it. “Think so.”

“Sho-kun,” Jun says, opening the door.

“Hmm?”

His fingers brush against Sho’s wrist one last time. “Looks good on you.”

There’s still the scent of eggs and Spam in his room when he gets back, the plates on the table and the scent of aftershave from the Abunai Yakai camera operator. He fumbles with the catch on the bracelet Jun’s bought him, sitting on his bed and holding it between his fingers. He smiles at it for only a little while longer before setting it on the bedside table and turning out the light.


End file.
